thatguywiththeglassesfandomcom-20200216-history
NCgags
Gags used by The Nostalgia Critic in various episodes. One-Use Gags The Nostalgia Critic tends to use running gags throughout his reviews. However, most are often self-contained to the one video. These include (but are not limited to)... *Various parodies of Nintendo's "Now you're playing with power" slogan in response to questionable behavior (including "incest", "vehicular manslaughter", and "pedophilia...and that's just wrong") and overly praising villain Lucas while "Oh Yeah" by Yello from Ferris Bueller's Day Off ''plays in ''The Wizard. *The "Ambiguously Gay Duo" theme used to describe homo-erotic themes and making escape and suicide attempts throughout the entire review in Batman & Robin. *The ruler hitting him over the head in Captain Planet every time he says "ruler" as a response to Wheeler saying "fire" to make fire appear. *Erotic overtones and comparisons to John McCain in He-Man and the Masters of the Universe. *The repeated use of the word 'Genius!' to describe cheesy scenes and dialogue in Surf Ninjas. *"Duck-Tits Woo Hoo!" in his Howard the Duck review, a callback to "Duck-Tales Woo Hoo!" which was first featured in The Top 11 Catchiest Theme Songs. *A tumbleweed flying across the screen after bad jokes on Good Burger. *Playing the Imperial March and screaming "Jonas!" every time Jonas and his crew drive past in the Twister review, also promoting random products to reflect Jonas selling out. *Playing the Friday the 13th theme for certain appearances of Macaulay Culkin's character in The Good Son. *"Why? Jackson wills it!" from Moonwalker. *Making many imitations of Number 5/Johnny 5 in his Short Circuit 1 & 2 reviews, which are mostly done by jerkily moving his arms and saying synonyms of his opinion on a scene. *Different examples of what Willy's whale sounds sound like ("It sounds like Jar-Jar Binks in a blender!") in Free Willy. *Shooting Mother Brain from Captain N: The Game Master, saying "I'm awesome." and having the screen flash 'End of Series' while the Captain N announcer says the intro. *The way nobody in Judge Dredd can say the word "law" like a normal person. *In the He-Man and She-Ra Christmas Special review, a counter was used to tally the gay jokes he could have made. *A Manchine puppy advertisement in the He-Man and She-Ra Christmas Special. *Mocking Vanilla Ice's whiteness (complete with a "white-o-meter") in Cool As Ice. *"EXTREME!" from Airborne. *In Blank Check, describing clichéd moments as "Bland Shit 101" (two times with animated feces falling down the screen). *Nostalgia Critic questions a scene in a movie that makes no sense of why it's in there and says "Cheese." A picture of Cheese comes up as it says 'CHEESE! It's as good as any other answer." Also, Da-Jodel-Rudel plays when that happens. *The Nostalgia Critic impersonating multiple voices from The Care Bears Movie when the Care Bears' ship came from behind a rock attacking a specter crow with a united Care Bears Stare, saying "Taste the Rainbow, mothafucka!" *STUFF! when contraptions work in Waterworld. *Following Jack Black's quotes with phrases by Khan from Star Trek II: The Wrath of Khan in NeverEnding Story III. *Following Marlon Wayans' buzzing sounds with Chris Tucker as Ruby Rhod from The Fifth Element in Dungeons and Dragons. ** Also, many jokes regarding a villain with blue lips ("You got something on your lips..."). * Scene transition with the Critic in front of a psychedelic background (parodying the one from Austin Powers) in Inspector Gadget. * Screenwriting Cliché #x in Milk Money. * A hand slapping the Critic every time he makes a sexual joke about Catherine Zeta-Jones in the review of The Haunting. * A clip from A Few Good Men of Jack Nicholson as Colonel Jessup saying, "You fucking people," in the review of Doug's First Movie. ** "BUT I DIGRESS!" * The 'Be Disturbed' button that was pressed during moments in The Cell that were meant to be disturbing (e.g. The Horse scene), which makes a voice say 'BE DISTURBED' along with screaming. The former is parodied when Vince Vaughn's character is being tortured with 'Be Disturbed. Now Turned on. Now confused. Now Disturbed Again'. The gag is used in tandem with the "Ask me what it means!" gag below. * Variations of "Turtles, fight with honor!" (Like: Turtles, fight with cement!) in the TMNT review. * In the review for Thomas and the Magic Railroad, Critic says/yells "It's Thomas The Fucking Tank Engine!!!" whenever Peter Fonda's character acts depressed when the film is supposed to be lighthearted and fun. ** "Sparkle, sparkle, sparkle!" "Fuck yeah, sparkle, sparkle, sparkle!" * In The King and I, the Critic had title card "on stand-by" that said, "You heard right" when the most impractical things happen in the movie (i.e. the dragon is defeated by whistling and twirling). * A cutout of Count von Count from Sesame Street appearing to count how many times Dr. Seuss rolled in his grave in The Cat in the Hat. * In Alone in the Dark when Christian Slater's character would monologue, he'd say, "Why the hell was I in Star Trek VI?" in reference to his cameo in Star Trek VI: The Undiscovered Country as a minor character with no use. * In Bridge to Terabithia, when questioning the more odd aspects of the fantasy world, it is answered with "TERABITHIA; GOD DAMNIT!" * In Dawn of the Commercials, the Wicked Witch of the West sexually harassing men, with the men being confused. * During the Man of Steel review, Angry Joe having a traumatic childhood involving a lobster suit, nipple tasers, nitroglycerine and venomous ferrets. **"I AM JESUS!" * In the Eight Crazy Nights review, when the Happy Madison audience laughs at the grossest thing possible. * In Face/Off when Nostalgia Critic wants to add doves to emotional scenes. * In After Earth ''and ''Pluto Nash, the Critic uses "THE FUTURE" as an excuse for weird technology. * In Child's Play 2, Nostalgia Critic made it seem like Phil Simpson was a killer when in the film, he was just one of Chucky's victims. * A shot of Stephen King during the intro to Maximum Overdrive ''in front of the truck saying, "Because somebody had to do Stephen King right", which is played after every plot hole in said film. * Summarizing and skipping over the many rambling philosophical speeches in ''Matrix Reloaded. * In the Mamma Mia review, whenever there's something pandering to the female audience in the film, the NC emphasises, "We're the good chick flick." * Getting electrocuted in the balls every time he curses in Demolition Man. * The "Swell-O-Meter" in ''Reefer Madness''. Used to make fun of how many times the word "swell" is used in the film. * In Jupiter Ascending, the Critic uses a sidepot for the other movies that the film was obviously ripping off. * The "Jem Fan" meter is used in the Jem and the Holograms review each time there's an element in the movie that pisses them off. * In Quest for Camelot, the Critic's frustrations with the movie's lack of explanation causes him to trigger nuclear explosions that level the whole town. * In Blues Brothers 2000, the Critic dubs in several characters' dialog when they angrily tell Elwood off about something or other in the movie: "You got no plot, you got no comedy, you don't even have the other Blues Brother! Unless you something to offer me that is a thousand times better than this crappy film, count me the fuck out of this!" ** A clip from the original movie of Jake saying "Bullshit" is used when something nonsensical happens in the newer movie. * In'' Ghost Rider 2 - Spirit of Vengeance, every time the Critic cannot find an answer to an issue with the movie, he just shows a clip of the maids from ''Princess Diaries 2: Royal Engagement dancing and banging pots. * In The THIRD Animated Titanic Movie, any time something in the movie happens that completely makes no sense, a clip from The Departed is played, showing Matt Damon's character saying in a bored tone, "Okay". * In The Flintstones in Viva Rock Vegas, any time a possible homosexual innuendo between Fred and Barney happens, an audio clip from the Flintstones theme plays, saying, "We'll have a gay old time". * In Hulk, any time something unexciting is happening in the movie, the Critic screams "THE HULK!!" in desperation as the said title appears on screen with a dramatic sting. * In Woody Woodpecker, the logo of the Dark Universe appears with a music sting several times when Woody Woodpecker either appears unexpectedly or does something violent to humans. *In Ghostbusters 2, when people do stuff that's generally dickish or makes no sense, a clip of Winston from the first movie is played where he says "I love this town!" *In ''The Search for Santa Paws'', ''whenever something surprisingly disturbing or grim happens, Critic nervously sings "Santa Paws, Santa Paws" to the ironically cheery tune of "Jingle Bells." * In ''Hop, whenever a seemingly dark or strange theme occurs, the logo for the movie appears with an announcer saying "Hop" followed by a fake slogan, and then once again "Hop" except for the last time because the announcer is "too depressed". The gag would later be reused once for the next review, Stuart Little. ** "Lines we all know the real Russell Brand said" * In Hannibal, the Youtube representive says "Nope! You can't show it on YouTube unless you want to be demonetized!". And as a result the Critic has to come up with a alternative. The gag would later be reused once for the Demon Knight review. * Oftentimes when there's a pause in The Santa Clause 3: The Escape Clause, ominous music plays as text fades in reading "The Disturbing Pause Zone". Running Gags Category:Facts Category:Running Gags Category:Content Category:Nostalgia Critic